Cristal Colorido
by JokersPumpkin
Summary: Harley reflexiona sobre su deteriorado estado mental, en un raro momento de lucidez introspectiva. Un One Shot traducido por mí, la autora Original, a quien le debo mucho porque sus historias me han llenado de inspiración es Rhoda Nightingale.


Hoy les traigo una traducción de un One shot. La autora tiene unas geniales historias, claro en ingles. En mi anterior Fanfic, quise basarme algo en sus historias pero creo que no esta resultando. Espero disfruten esta primera traduccion, a mi me encanto.

* * *

**Cristal Colorido**

Así que es por eso que lo llaman "cayendo". Yo estoy en el borde del abismo, y escucho al viento corriendo en mis oídos en forma de miles de voces, llamando, "¡Alto! ¡Vuelve! ¡No lo hagas!" ¿No ven? ¿No sabían que no podía volver ahora, aunque quisiera hacerlo?

En la medicina psiquiátrica, hablábamos de pacientes que han llegado a "tocar fondo". Es una metáfora muy buena, de verdad. Cuando una persona ha ido lo suficientemente lejos en el hoyo, y ha perdido la tierra firme de la cordura, el único lugar para ir es hacia arriba. Al menos, esa es la teoría.

Nuestro trabajo consistía en enviar cuerdas, poleas y linternas con la esperanza de los pacientes afligidos las tomaran. No podíamos dejar tanto, no podíamos dejar la correa en el arnés de ellos. Lo único que podíamos hacer es señalar los puntos de apoyo en el camino. Tú no puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado. Yo lo sabía al principio. Pero aún así lo intenté.

Y sé otra cosa ahora: no hay un "fondo". sigue y sigue para siempre. El "fondo" es sólo una repisa, un punto de no retorno, y si te caes, estás perdido. Después de eso, el abismo es tan profundo, ninguna de nuestras cuerdas y poleas puede alcanzar. La oscuridad es tan densa que una linterna no puede perforar la misma.

Oh, señor J. intentaste advertirme, ¿verdad? Siempre dijiste que era más fácil de esta manera. ¿Quién cambiaría esta sensación, la prisa, la libertad de la locura, cuando la alternativa es la realidad fría y sombría, donde la malicia y la corrupción amenazan con empujarte en cualquier momento?

También me dijiste que Batman podía ir y venir a su antojo. Tiene alas, después de todo. Pero no puede ir tan lejos. ¿No es así, señor J? Hay algunos lugares a los que ni siquiera él puede ir.

Debió haber un momento en el que pude haber vuelto. Me lo perdí de alguna manera. No, en realidad yo no había perdido nada. Yo no lo vi porque yo no quería hacerlo. Una vez que di ese paso, yo estaba lista, y yo quería caer. Recuerdo exactamente cuando sucedió. El día en que me convenciste para darte el maquillaje de nuevo. Leland me dijo que era un error, pero te escuche a ti. Sentí lástima por ti. Sentía que el suelo se desmoronaba debajo de mí, pero yo todavía te ayude. Me dijiste que no podías reconocerte en el espejo, y que eso te asustaba. Pensaste que ibas a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Entendí completamente. Yo he ido desapareciendo al pasar los años.

Es gracioso, Ha habido muchas voces gritándome y golpeándome a la vez, todas demandan atención, pero la única que he escuchado es la tuya. Siempre dijiste cosas extrañas, bellas y horribles. Nunca dijiste que era Hermosa, pero si dijiste que parecía una persona salida de un sueño, un grupo de pequeñas y bonitas fotografías que no encajan entre ellas "cabello de algodón de azúcar y ojos que parecen cristales coloridos", cuando me mire a mi misma supe a lo que te referías, Pude ver en mi rostro Grietas y lo mucho que crecían.

Tu sabias y sabes que yo luchaba por ser la única que hablara contigo, contra la opinión de mis compañeros y superiores, Probablemente los llegaste a oír hablando a mis espaldas y los escuchaste decir cosas como "ética cuestionable" y "métodos Ortodoxos" ¿Por eso decidiste confiar en mí? Siempre supe que teníamos algo en común, incluso aunque los demás no lo hayan visto inmediatamente pero, ¿Tú lo viste verdad? Lo viste antes de que yo lo viera, viste mi potencial, y como fui perdiendo la cabeza.

Creo que me odiaste un poco al principio, ¿Cómo una persona "cuerda" y frágil como yo tuvo el atrevimiento de meterse en lo más profundo de la mente del Joker? Pero no duro por mucho, me desquiciaste antes de que pudiera si quiera "hacerte normal" de nuevo.

Tal vez, esa fue la razón por la que mentí, engañe y mande al diablo mi camino a la escuela de medicina para llegar a ti. Sabía que tú me quebrantarías de tal manera que solo viviría aferrada a ti.

Me ayudaste mucho sabes, pero no todo fue obra tuya, en mi oscuro corazón esto es lo que yo mas deseaba, no habría sido de otra manera, recuerdo muy bien lo sorprendido que estabas cuando llegue a tu celda esa noche, no me di cuenta de lo que tu influencia hacia, y todavida Hace en mi, "No es un poco temprano para nuestra sesión" Dijiste, Yo no dije nada, no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Probablemente escuchaste a la doctora Leland y al Dr. Arkham despedirme o mandarme lejos, por lo que me estabas haciendo, por lo que me estaba volviendo, ellos estaban preocupados.

Me advirtieron desde el principio, pero no los escuche, no los quise escuchar, solo te quería a ti. Atravesé la celda, tome tu cara pintada y mutilada con ambas manos y te bese, te quedaste inmóvil como una estatua al principio, pero luego me abrazaste y correspondiste a mi beso. Yo te lleve lejos de ahí entonces, Yo sabía que tu no sabias a dónde íbamos. Yo estudie la seguridad durante la noche, ganando favores de los guardias y su confianza, aprendí también la ubicación de las cámaras y los atajos.

Aportaste tu granito de arena por supuesto, me torciste el brazo tras la espalda y les hiciste pensar que yo era un Rehén, reí cuando dirigiste tu navaja a la garganta del guardia y la cortaste en lugar de la mía. –Su expresión al morir fue de sorpresa- Y luego tú reíste conmigo.

Te regrese tu libertad y tú estabas feliz de tenerme contigo.

No contabas con eso, solo necesitaba trabajar de más para sacarte de ahí, Pero has obtenido más de mí, más de lo que yo misma esperaba. No todos los jugadores de cartas saben mantener un as bajo la manga ¿Sabes qué hiciste mal? ¿O esto era parte de tu plan también?

No, creo que no, esto no estaba planeado, una mente como la tuya esta tan llena de rabia y caos, jamás cupo la posibilidad de amor en ti, para mí, esto fue inevitable, en cierto modo supe todo el tiempo que caería rendida de amor por ti, entonces me diste un nombre nuevo, uno que me queda como guante como a ti: Harley Quinn

No me importa cuánto finges estar irritado por mí, aun cuando sacas tu ira y frustración en mí, yo se que necesitas a alguien que este junto a ti sin importar que pase, y yo puedo hacerlo y lo hare, puedo soportar el abuso y el tormento, no durara para siempre.

Algún día, lo sabrás, te darás cuenta de lo mucho que he hecho por ti, todo lo que he querido a cambio es tu amor, veras todo lo que aun sacrifico para tu diversión, y ese día me dejaras entrar en tu corazon, y me recompensaras por mi devoción hacia ti, cambiaras conmigo, y dirás lo que sientes por mi en voz alta. Yo se que dejaras de pretender ser frio y sin corazón…

¿Verdad?


End file.
